Sunsets and Summer Days
by Streetlight Eyes
Summary: Seven colorful kisses for Tyzula Week. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Red**

* * *

"I forgot about Fire Nation sunsets when I was living on Kyoshi Island last year," said Ty Lee, gazing lovingly at the sky.

She lay halfway on her back on the palace roof. Azula was silent beside her, not bothering to pretend to listen to the stories Ty Lee told about her time on Kyoshi Island. Ty Lee did not care, because Azula was beautiful and amazing and doing much better these days.

"What makes them different than anywhere else? You are aware that the entire world looks up at the same sun. Or perhaps the sun looks at the entire world. Hm." Azula sat up and Ty Lee studied her closely, intently until Princess Azula snapped, "What are you looking at?"

"I just, uh," and Ty Lee blushed bright red, "I sometimes imagine your face when you're not around. Or I'm not around. Or something like that."

"For the past _year_ , you have seen my face every day," skeptically said Azula.

"Not like this." Ty Lee beamed. "This kind of thing is like half of what I think about."

Azula laughed. Ty Lee nervously laughed with her.

"So, Fire Nation sunsets?" inquired Azula.

"They're red here. Blood red here. It doesn't get that dark where I lived before," said Ty Lee. "It's like the second best thing about being here."

"Red sunsets and…?"

Ty Lee bravely whispered, "Red lips."

She sat up, narrowly missing a collision with Azula's forehead, and crushed their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange**

* * *

The orange fire turned blue.

Azula intently focused on it, bending it to her will. Ty Lee watched from her side, where she often felt privileged to quietly remain. The warmth radiating from her true love made her happier than she had ever been before in her life.

As Azula twisted the fire into beautiful blue shapes, Ty Lee watched in brilliant awe.

"It's so amazing you can do that."

"A lot of people can firebend," said Azula coldly.

"Not like you. Not blue like that."

"I suppose you're right. I _am_ the best firebender in history, after all." Azula smirked proudly and Ty Lee ate up that beauteous expression.

She could not help it.

Ty Lee leaned over to the side in the warmth of the cerulean fire and pressed her lips against Azula's.

And when Ty Lee kissed her, the blue flames reverted to orange.

But Azula did not care if she lost control.

Not in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow**

* * *

"Oh," said Ty Lee, lightly crushed.

She stared at the yellow grass where her lush green meadow once was. When she found the place, she was so excited to picnic with Azula there. The princess resisted for months, and Ty Lee tended to just slowly wear down her girlfriend. It must have taken too long.

"What is it? I've never heard you sound that way before," Azula stated, her expression one of concern to Ty Lee's surprise.

"I'm just disappointed that the grass is yellow. And dry."

"You love everything. You always love things. Why don't you love the yellow grass?"

"It's just not romantic…" Ty Lee averted her eyes.

"Then I will _make it romantic_ , because I am Princess Azula and I refuse to let something as weak and pathetic as nature hurt my girlfriend's feelings." Azula lifted her hands to burn the field and Ty Lee began to lunge forward. "What?"

"I'm scared it won't grow back green again if you burn it."

"Fine. I suppose I can best nature some other way."

Ty Lee kissed her.

That just about worked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Green**

* * *

Azula and Ty Lee lay in a meadow, side by side.

"You have grass in your hair," laughed Azula coldly.

Ty Lee frantically patted at her head until she found it and tore it away. Ouch; it snagged on stray locks and she whimpered. Azula did not react, which disappointed Ty Lee all the more. Was her true love not supposed to rush to her side when she was in pain?

"I'm really injured," Ty Lee wailed and Azula smirked.

"Oh, are you? Did the grass hurt your head?" Azula asked and Ty Lee fought back a frown. She smiled and laughed along with the princess's joke.

Okay, maybe she was just trying to get Azula's attention. Or pity. Or something like that.

"You could… kiss it better." Ty Lee whispered the second part.

Azula leaned forward and kissed Ty Lee on the forehead, then the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue**

* * *

"I love the ocean," Ty Lee languidly said, gazing out at the lapping waves.

It was her honeymoon on Ember Island. She shared it with Azula, which was the best feeling in the Universe.

"Why?" asked Azula, sitting down beside her. The warm sand felt almost as magnificent as the powerful sun that set Azula's veins on fire.

"Well, it's really big. It's huge! It's so exciting like that," Ty Lee began, still gazing at the waves. "It's fun to swim in. Super fun to swim in. I love swimming. And it has good memories. Good memories from Ember Island and good memories from Kyoshi Island. Most of all I like the color."

"The color?" Azula snorted, unimpressed.

"I love shades of blue. It's my second favorite shade of blue," Ty Lee admitted, now turning to gaze at her beautiful wife. Wife! She was thrilled.

"And your first?" Azula prodded, crawling closer to Ty Lee. They felt the heat radiating from each other's bodies.

"The color of your fire," said Ty Lee, closing her eyes.

Azula's lips crushed against hers, and they said no more of the ocean or the hue of flames.


	6. Chapter 6

**Indigo**

* * *

The ink was truly beautiful.

Ty Lee loved painting with it, and loved painting with that particular color. She adored pink, of course, but she liked to portray scenes in shades of blue. They reminded her of her wife.

"You're getting better at it," said Azula and Ty Lee swore she almost fainted. Azula _never_ complimented anything, at least unless it were the kind that was an insult in disguise.

"You really think so?" chirped Ty Lee, eyes wide and sparkling. Azula nodded. "I think I'm gonna make it all in this color. What's this color?"

"Why are you asking me? Do I look like an artist?" Azula smirked.

"You're the smartest person I know," said Ty Lee earnestly, turning to give Azula her cutest pleading expression.

"It's indigo," said Azula, eyeing the dripping brush.

"Indigo. Indigo. _Indigo_ ," said Ty Lee, trying out the new word. "It sounds better when you say it. Indigo. Indi—"

"Indigo," purred Azula and Ty Lee beamed. The princess stood and walked across the room.

"One more time," begged Ty Lee, holding up her index finger.

" _Indigo_ ," Azula whispered dramatically and Ty Lee's eyes excitedly gleamed.

Azula fiercely pressed her lips against Ty Lee's.

Again, Ty Lee swore she almost fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Violet**

* * *

"I brought you flowers," said Azula. She dropped them on the table and a few petals fell off, swirling on the breath of the wind until they hit the ground.

They were violets. Gorgeous, gorgeous violets. Somehow, Azula remembered that they were Ty Lee's absolute favorite flower.

Ty Lee perked up. Azula never had done something romantic like that.

"Do you—do you have bad news?" nervously asked Ty Lee.

"Why do I have to have a reason? Why can I not just bring you flowers?" Azula glared at her own reflection in the window. "I am _never_ listening to my brother again."

Ty Lee leapt to her feet and walked to Azula. "No, no please." She kissed her neck. "You're the best person ever. And the best girlfriend ever too."

She kissed Azula's lips.


End file.
